How Much I'm Worth
by katikati9027
Summary: After a brutal beating from her boyfriend, Luna believes that she is worthless. But will a certain Straight-Edge Superstar change her mind and tell her how much she is worth? Punk/OC. Rated T for Violence.


**Author's** **Note:** Hi everyone! I'm back with a oneshot! After a brutal beating from her boyfriend, Luna believes that she is worthless in this world. But will a certain wrestler change her mind and tell her how much she is worth? Make sure you read and review and if you don't mind I will take requests! I don't own anything that has to do with WWE.

* * *

"One, Two, Three!" the referee counted, officially ending the match between me and my opponent, Eve Torres aka "Hoeski". Her music hit and my face was red from embarrassment. She had a smug look on her face that I want to slap off. The black clad woman was jumping for joy and mock cat walked to the back just like that. I slid out of the ring and trudged up the ramp into the back. Backstage was quite eerie as there was no superstar or diva in sight. I quickly made my way to the divas locker room. Monday Night RAW is having a show in New York. The Bronx was my hometown where my abusive boyfriend Ricky lived. He would come to Madison Square Garden to come see my match and make sure I won. Fearing for my life, I thought how Ricky was going to react. I knew Ricky hated it when I lost a match. In an instant, a hand grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. I yelped in pain. My head immediately felt excruciating pain. I had no idea how he came in backstage area of the arena.

"You know you make me feel so sick, Luna. How can you lose to that ugly bitch? She can't wrestle for shit. You're weak, you know that?" Ricky said in a sick, cold, demented tone. For some strange reason a feeling of confidence filled my chest. I shoved him off of me and looked straight into his stone cold eyes and spoke.

"Ricky, I am through with you making me cry, bringing me down, and hitting me. You always make me feel like I'm a piece of crap and I'm not going to stand for this anymore," I said.

"W-Wh-What?" Ricky stuttered.

"Now I know what I have to do for the better in my life. I came to the WWE to fight and have fun doing it, not to win a match for my so called boyfriend's happiness!" I yelled.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Ricky asked.

"I'm talking to you, Ricky! Who else am I speaking to?" I said.

"Don't do this, Luna," Ricky said.

"Ricky, I am done with relationship, 'cause I can't take it anymore!" I said.

"Are you breaking up with me? Is this what it is now, Luna?" Ricky yelled suddenly turning pale and running his finger through his stringy black hair.

"Yes. I've been nothing but a good woman to you. I've tried to be the girlfriend you've always wanted. I loved you, Ricky. I'm tired of you not loving me back. I thought you were a great guy, but I guess I was wrong. Now will you excuse me, I have to go change." I tried to leave for the locker room when Ricky grabbed my wavy light brown hair and put me in a choke hold.

"Luna, if you think you're leaving me, you got another thing coming, hon," Ricky said smiling evilly.

I waved my hands to get him off of me. I elbowed him to the side of his head and did a roundhouse kick that left him dazed on the floor. That's the part of the benefits I had of being a wrestler. I took this opportunity to run for my life. I passed the locker room and went straight to the parking lot not knowing where I was going. I tried to hide from Ricky, but the man was unstoppable. He grabbed me from my neck, and I felt pain rip across my face. I fell face first to the ground. Tears streamed down my face like a ripe orange burst in my face. Ricky yanked my hair and pain ripped across my face again. I could taste blood in my mouth and felt blood run from my nose. Ricky tossed me like a rag doll across the parking lot into a car. I screamed loudly so someone could hear me. I layed there in pain. Ricky slammed my head into the car door. Ricky then grabbed me, punched me in the stomach repeatedly and threw me against the wall. My entire body was aching now. I thought right then and there that I was going to die. The tears couldn't stop about the fact that I was going to die in a parking lot. I could almost see the headline, "WWE wrestler found dead in parking lot". And there was no one there to help me out.

Ricky grabbed me and forced me to look at him. He said to me in a sick tone,

"The only way you're leaving me is through death."

I sucker punched him across his face which made my knuckles hurt and I got up. Before he got up, I ran to go anywhere away from him. But that backfired when he grabbed my leg and I fell on my face on the concrete floor. Ricky choked me in his iron grip. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. But then I heard a man's voice yell,

"You get off of her!"

I felt myself being thrown across the floor. " What are you gonna do?" Ricky yelled back.

"Did you just throw her?" the man screamed out

"She's a worthless piece of crap," Ricky yelled.

"Don't you say that about her!" the man charged at Ricky.

Through blurred vision, I saw the gray clad man and Ricky engage into a fist fight. The man pummeled Ricky while Ricky was swinging wildly. The man kneed Ricky in the stomach repeatedly and tossed him to the gate. The man put Ricky into a headlock when men in black uniform stormed in and pulled the man off Ricky.

"What's going on around here?" Another man asked.

"I saw this punk hitting Luna, I think she's unconscious," the man yelled.

"Alright, alright we'll get the cops down here," the man in black said.

I felt a pair of strong arms around me holding me close. His gray shirt was blinding my eyes. The man said to me gently,

"Don't worry, the ambulance is coming. Everything's gonna be alright now."

I knew some wrestlers came to see what's going on because I heard various voices.

"Oh, my God, is Luna okay?" a woman's voice cried out.

"Geez, there's blood all over her face," I heard a man's voice say.

I heard ambulance sirens coming towards us. Before I knew it I was lifted up into a stretcher and I was in the ambulance.

"Punk, where you going? You have a match tonight!" I heard someone yell.

"Forget the match, I'm going with Luna!" the man yelled.

"I'm coming too," a woman said. I felt her climb in ambulance and grasped my hand into hers.

The ambulance started moving and I felt fingers running through my hair.

"We're going to the hospital. You're gonna be fine."

And that's when everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and now my vision was clear. I was in a hospital bed with my wrestling gear on. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up.

"Oh, no you don't," Phil also known as CM Punk said laying me back down on the bed.

"Luna, you're awake!" Barbie aka Kelly Kelly rushed into the room and wrapped me into a hug.

"Wait, who has my stuff?" I asked panicking.

"Don't worry, Alicia has your clothes and your handbag, she'll bring it to the hotel for you," Barbie said.

"Oh, thank God," I said with a sigh of relief. "So, you guys rode in the ambulance with me?"

"Yep. You should thank Phil for saving you from that creep," Barbie said nudging Phil.

"It's nothing, really. I just didn't like what I saw," Phil said.

"I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Barbie said scurrying out of the room leaving me and Phil alone in the room.

"So, it was you that saved me," I said.

"Yeah. Who was that guy, anyways?" Phil asked.

"It was my boyfriend, Ricky. My ex-boyfriend, actually," I replied.

"Oh, he didn't want you to leave?" Phil asked.

"No, That's why I'm here," I sighed

There was a moment of silence and then I decided to break the silence.

"You know I thought that Ricky was a really great guy when I first met him. I loved him. But all he did was hit me and make me feel like I'm a piece of crap laying on the ground. Maybe he was right all this time." I started crying at this point.

"No, no, Luna, don't say that," Phil protested.

"But it's true! I never had a guy that would love me, not be with me to get what they want," I sobbed.

"Luna, I don't want to get mushy but, what if I said that I loved you?" Phil asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Luna, Your ex-boyfriend treated you like crap. He doesn't know how to love. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I loved you ever since you came in this business,and you're worth a lot to me, The fans love you too," Phil said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yep. Luna, I love you. I always had and I always will, " Phil said.

And with that Phil came over to me leaned over and locked lips with mine. I felt tears stream down my face. His cold lip ring made me shudder a bit. Phil let go and asked me,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you. For everything," I said.

After that fateful day, Phil and had been together for the past six months. As for Ricky, he is currently in jail for a year and I had a restraining order against him. I have never been this happy since I was with Ricky. I now have a lot of incredible friends in the WWE and out, and the fans go crazy when I'm in the ring. Now I know how much I'm worth.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I did. I don't have that much confidence in the story, But tell me what you think in your reviews! I will take requests!


End file.
